


Our Ever After

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Ayano's Loves [1]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arguing, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rejection, Rivals are mostly just spoken about, Worry, attemted suicide, befreinding, confession rejection, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Ayano Aishi has finally dealt with the last Rival, Megami Saikou. She could finally confess to Senpai. But all that happens after that hard work isn't love.





	Our Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’ve been following Yandere Simulator for a little while. And well, this is the first time I’ve tried writing something for this. I’m really interested in the game, especially with every update we get from Yandere Dev. So, this is a bit shaky since I’m not well versed in all of the characters. But hopefully I’ll get better with time. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and feel free to comment if a character isn’t like their game counterpart!! Feel free to also talk to me on Tumblr, via ranger-paladinikoe, if you want to give me tips for future writings of Yandere Simulator!!!! <3<3<3

Ayano glances at Senpai dreamily as she watches from around the corner. He picks up the note she wrote carefully:

_ Senpai, please meet me under the cherry tree behind the school at 4 pm. I want to tell you something _ .

Senpai looked to shrug before turning to go through the school itself to the tree. A squeal left Ayano as she rushed through the school and beat Senpai, making Asu proud as she rushed by quickly. It was easy to deal with the rivals, except for Megami. She worked hard to get the girl suspended for the week. The others were easily befriended.

After becoming friends, it was easy to convince them to give her a fair chance. It was just Mida that proved difficult. But she deserved to die. Muja just required getting her attention on someone else, a teacher that was finding the substitute nurse adorable. When she passed each girl she befriended, they gave her a thumbs up which had her smiling. Even Budo seemed to wish her luck, though he seemed strained.

Ayano processed this as she stood in front of the cherry tree looking up and hoping that her hard work would pay off. A tap on the shoulder startled her. Behind her was Senpai who looked nervous and had a shy smile on his lips. “Sorry for startling you. Did you leave this note in my locker?” he asked and held the note she wrote out.

“Uh, y-yes. I did,” Ayano stuttered out and Senpai nodded.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked and she took a deep breath, steeling her nerves.

“Senpai, ever since you helped me up all those weeks ago after bumping into me, I’ve liked you, like,  _ really _ like you. What I’m trying to say is,” she started looking down and a bit around before looking him in the eyes, “I love you, Senpai. Will you go out with me?” she asked and Senpai looked surprised at her. Ayano bit her lip as Senpai seemed to think.

“I’m sorry, kouhai. I can’t go out with you. I’m dating Megami Saikou. She told me a couple days ago that she liked me and said she was framed by you. I can’t date someone who would frame an innocent person. So, I’m really sorry, kouhai,” he replied and walked away from the tree.

“S-senpai,” Ayano whispered reaching out sadly after his retreating back. She fell to her knees and started crying. All her work was for not. Her Senpai went for a woman who wouldn’t treasure him like she would. Wouldn’t treat him well, like she would. With a sob, she got up and ran toward the school. Everyone that remained where doing their club activities. Only a couple people noticed her as she ran crying: Asu who ran on the track, Shiromi as she did her daily walk around, and Budo as he watched two members spar. 

“I’ll be back,” he said and they all nodded and continued as he ran out after the girl they knew captured his heart. Ayano reached the roof and ran to the side where the ventilation system was. She gripped the rail as she sobbed and placed one foot on the bottom rail before putting the other up too. The door which she had closed after rushing through slammed open. She turned startled and saw Budo-Senpai.

“What are you doing here!?” she demanded through her tears and Budo looked scared.

“Please! Don’t jump, Ayano!” he shouted back inching closer to the girl.

“Why!? Senpai rejected me! I’m nothing without him!” she shouted and she could see in Budo’s eyes how his heart was crushed by hearing that. Budo was surprised and distressed to hear that. To see his crush so destroyed by a rejection of a boy who decided not to see how devoted and loyal Ayano could be.

“Taro-san doesn’t deserve you, Ayano! He couldn’t see how good you are!” he shouted, recalling the stories his parents told him about the Aishi’s, Ayano’s mom. He knew what they had, but also knew how Ayano was so different. Sure she framed Megami, but he could forgive her as no one could befriend the student council president.

“He’s all I HAVE!” she shouted back and Budo shook his head.

“NO, YOU HAVE ME TOO! I LOVE YOU AYANO!” he shouted and at that, Ayano was shocked.

“Y-YOU’RE LYING!” she shouted, not able to believe that someone would actually love her. At that he stepped forward again and didn’t stop the tears he held in. The tears he held back trickled down his cheeks as he looked at Ayano desperately.

“I’M NOT! I LOVE YOU, AYANO! Ever since I saw you help Osana save that kitten that wandered onto school grounds from falling into the incinerator, when you helped Kokona get a new uniform just because you wanted too. You deserve better than Taro-san,” Budo said and Ayano looked truly shocked at hearing everything Budo said and seeing him cry. Budo was so distressed at her thinking nothing was worth it caused him to cry. Her tears had stopped during their shouting match, but they started anew as she looked at Budo. She opened her mouth a couple times trying to figure how what to say.

“Really?” she asked at last softly, and Budo nodded. “I-I think maybe I like-like you too,” she said and stumbled away from the rail and Budo caught her in his arms and held her close as he went to his knees and held her. She took shuddering breath interrupted by hiccups while Budo held her gently and whispered encouraging words.

“It’s alright now. You’re ok. Everything will be ok,” he whispered and she nodded. “Let’s get you home,” he whispered after a few minutes and Ayano nodded her agreement. The two then stood up and went down the stairs with Budo popping into the club room to say he’d be back and they all nodded understanding. The two soon reached Ayano’s home and Budo gave Ayano one last hug before waving goodbye. At the simple gestures, Ayano waved back with a small smile before entering her house, allowing Budo to return to his club for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here’s my first Yandere Simulator story!! I hope you enjoyed reading it!! It was pretty fun to write!!!! Anyways, I’ll get to work on the next works for Yandere Simulator!!. -Love Willa <3<3<3<3<3


End file.
